


New Beginnings

by The__Squealer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, I hope it's considered happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: Watching the place he had once called hell, Oliver begs, hopes that he hadn't just lost the people he loves so much.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A post finale one shot. I hope all enjoy if. If you notice the reference to 3x20, gummy bears to you!  
> Thank you for reading!

 

“Felicity!” He yells, praying, hoping to hear anything over the coms. With one arm around William, keeping him from seeing Adrian's body lying there, the other rests over his chest as he continues to tapping his com, yelling her name more times than he count. The woman he loves, his sister, his brother, his team, William's mother. His mind kept going to the worst case scenario, that they were all gone. Had he and his son really lost everyone in the blink of an eye? He longed to hear Thea's voice, share a drink with Diggle and just hold Felicity in his arms. This couldn't be how their story ended.

 

He and William a quiet, swaying slightly as the boat rocks gently atop of the water. He has to go back, needs to go and look for them, he couldn't leave without at least trying. He's about to let go of William so he can deal with the body and take control of the boat when he hears it, a crackle in his ear, static from a signal trying to get through.

“Felicity!?” He yells, the hope in his voice turning to desperation as her name leaves his lips. The line is quiet as he whispers _please, please, please, please_ over and over.  
“Felicity, please. I can't lose you, I _won't_! Please be out there, come back to me.” He begs.

 

Minutes pass, maybe simply seconds but to him it feels like hours, like time has completely slowed down and then hears it again, that crackle of static and what sounds like a cough before he hears _her._  
“Oliver? Oliver! Where are you? We're all here, Thea is safe. Did you find him?” He can't help but smile at the sound of voice, she was alive, his team was alive.

“I'm on a boat. William is with me, he's safe. Where are you? I'll come find you.” The moment she tells her they made it by some miracle to the boat on the other side of the island, he's moved Adrian's body out of sight and his moving the boat as fast it can possibly go to find his family.

 

Suddenly Oliver can see them and he feels like he can breath again. Before he knows it, he's close enough he can stop the boat. His eyes lock onto Felicity's and he just smiles, so relieved that she's safe, he spots everyone else, Diggle, Thea, the entire team. He doesn't ask why Slade isn't with them, there's time for that later, now he just wants to get everyone home. He helps William across to the boat, watching as he's in his mother's arms in a moment before he jumps cross himself. It takes him a matter of seconds before he's got his arms wrapped around Felicity, letting out a sigh of relief as he revels in the fact that he's with his family once again.

 

The next matter of hours is spent focusing on making their way home, first making their way to China before Diggle contracted Lyla, there was no other way for them to make it home without going through ARGUS. The plane ride home is spent in silence, Thea and Felicity sleeping either side of him. Oliver wants to sleep, knows he needs to. He's exhausted in so many ways, but simply can't get his mind to slow down. So much had happened. William now knew who he was, a part of him couldn't help but hope that meant he'd get the chance to really know him this time. He glances over to where he's sitting with Samantha, both are asleep as is almost every once else before he looks to his sister. Felicity had told him about what happened with Malcolm before she had fallen asleep. He doesn't know what would happen next, he had to look out for Thea, make sure she was doing okay, that she wouldn't allow grief or guilt to swallow her whole.

 

By the time they make it back to Star City, they're all still exhausted. They all find their way back to the loft and Oliver can't help but smile at the decorations that are still around after his birthday party. He and Felicity find themselves sharing a shower, standing under the hot spray, they hold one another, whispering quiet words of comfort, trying to forget how close they had come to losing each other. Kisses are exchanged and hands softly explore bodies they still know every inch of. By the time they make it out of the shower and into the bed they had once shared, he can't keep the tired but happy smile off of his face as he looks at her.

“When everything calms down. You and me.” He whispers, leaning closer to kiss her tenderly.  
“Another date?” Felicity asks, smiling at him as she links her fingers through his.

“I'd like that.” Oliver knows they have a long way to go, so much to deal with and work through both as a couple and a team. In that moment, all he can think of is that they're all home, they made it out alive, the people he loves the most were safe and sound. They lost a few people along the way but at the end of the day, they won and as long as they were together, as long as he and Felicity had found their way back to each other, he knew that it was all going to be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think! Really, comments keep me writing!  
> Please feel free to give my other Olicity stories are read, a new chapter of Everything Has Changed will hopefully come next week. If you ever want to talk about this story or any others I can be found at twitter under the same name and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you again!


End file.
